


How Soon Is Now?

by itsourvelocity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Choi Youngjae-centric, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Im Jaebum | JB, alternative universe, be proud, bold choi youngjae, flustered!jaebeom, for once, single parent!Jaebeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsourvelocity/pseuds/itsourvelocity
Summary: "My daddy would like you."





	1. Shyness That Is Criminally Vulgar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr! https://tiny-pun.tumblr.com/post/172697714108/person-a-is-sitting-in-the-bus-when-suddenly-a changed it a little bit tho.  
> Enjoy a break from my usual 100% angst one shots sjskjskjks

Locking his door behind him, Youngjae walked down the hall, pocketing his keys and sticking his earphones in his ears. He sighed as he made his way out of his apartment building, opting to take the stairs rather than the elevator. He lightly jogged down the stairs hoping it would be a sufficient warm up (his daily jog took long enough, why would he want to spend an extra twenty minutes lunging in his living room when he could just warm up on the way?). He carried on jogging as he made his way into the foyer, awkwardly doing so on the spot as he politely allowed his neighbour to enter the building before making his way to his local park. 

Youngjae continued on his usual path around the park, feet hitting the ground in time with the beat of Pentagon’s most recent comeback that was currently blasting from his earphones. He glanced around at what surrounded him: young mothers pushing their small children on the swing, over-enthusiastic dads taking way too many pictures of their children coming down the slides as well as the odd preteen sat on a bench with earphones in and scrolling on their phone. It made Youngjae smile slightly, glad that children still enjoy the park as he once did when he was a child. 

\---

Once Youngjae’s running playlist had come to an end, he collapsed on a bench with a deep breath and removed his earphones. He tipped his head back, chest heaving as the sweat dripped down his body. He closed his eyes and tried to cool down his body before drinking all of what was left in his water bottle. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, grimacing at the wetness of it. 

As he regained his breath, slowly but surely (Youngjae really needed to get fit, he really should not be this out of breath from jogging for half an hour) a young girl, probably about five or six sat next to him. Youngjae glanced at her briefly before closing his eyes returning his attention to his breathing, enjoying the peace.

However his peace was short lived as the young girl broke the silence that lay between them. 

“Hello!” She said, way too brightly for Youngjae’s current exhaustion. He opened one eye to see the girl looking at him expectantly and found that the girl was, in fact, talking to him. He opened both eyes and straightened up slightly before saying a hesitant greeting back.  
“What’s your name?” She said, once again unnecessarily cheerfully.  
“Youngjae.”  
“Nice to meet you Mr. Youngjae! I’m Minji.”  
“Hello Minji.” Youngjae replied with a curt nod. Minji, however, was unsatisfied with this and instead stuck her little hand in front of her and when Youngjae raised his eyebrow she just gestured to her hand with the slight movement of her head. He chuckled slightly before giving in and hesitantly giving her had a shake. She gripped his hand and vigorously shook it with as much enthusiasm as possible, which made Youngjae smile widely. 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes with Youngjae looking forward and staring into space, before Minji, once again, broke the silence.  
“Why are you sweaty?” Youngjae smiled at her seemingly unwavering curiosity and eagerness.  
“I’ve been jogging.”  
“My daddy used to jog, but he said it got too boring and so he doesn’t do that anymore instead he takes naps on the sofa when he says he's going to exercise..”  
“Speaking of your daddy, where is he?” Youngjae asked as he glanced around for anyone nearby that seemed like they were missing a child. However instead of answering his question, Minji continued with her rambling.  
“Do you not get bored, Mr. Youngjae?”  
“Not really, I listen to music on my phone so it doesn’t get boring”  
“Oh.” Minji seemed to weigh his answer in her head before nodding, satisfied with his answer as far as he could tell.  
“Do you listen to Twice? I love Twice! My favourite is Chaeyoung because I think she’s the prettiest!”  
“Twice are very good I agree”  
Minji seemed to be in her own world then, softly singing Dance The Night Away under her breath, accompanied by little dance moves, dancing along as best as she could seated.  
After a while Youngjae was about to interrupt her to ask her once again about trying to find her family, but Minji cut him off.  
“Hey, where are your parents-”  
“My daddy would like you.” Minji looked Youngjae in the eye and he had never seen a little girl look so serious before.  
“He would? Great! Let’s go find him then!” Minji of course ignored him again.  
“You look exactly like the prince in my favourite book.” Youngjae is slightly taken aback. He had never been compared to a prince before, but he certainly wasn’t complaining!  
“I hope that’s a good thing…”  
“Of course it is!! My daddy loves him and wants to marry him one day!” Youngjae struggled for words at the unexpected twist, spluttering as his cheeks began to tint pink. Just as his incoherent mumblings turned into actual full, understandable words a sudden shout of Minji’s name cut him right off.  
“MINJI!!!!!”  
Youngjae glanced up just in time to see a tall male rush towards them and pull Minji up into his arms. Minji was engulfed in a tight hug as the man held her up with one arm and stroked her hair with the other and Minji clung onto his neck in return.  
“You had me so scared! I couldn’t find you anywhere, why didn’t you stay with me?” He said to Minji as he lowered her back onto the bench. “Are you okay? Don’t ever do that again,” he continued, this time a bit more sternly. “Oh nevermind that for now, are you sure you’re okay?” Youngjae was both amused and in awe of how this man could flicker between concerned and disapproving. He clearly had a soft spot for Minji”  
“Daddy, I’m fine I promise. I’m sorry for running off but I saw Prince Junseok from our favourite book and I just had to speak to him so you can marry him and be happy!” Youngjae mentally awed at her answer before realising just what she said and choked out a shocked laugh.  
It seemed that Minji’s dad had the same reaction. He looked up at Youngjae with shock evident on his face and a pretty pink blush spreading on his cheeks.  
What strikes Youngjae first is just how pretty this man is. With sharp features and two pretty moles above one of his eyes, he sure is a sight for sore eyes. And his attractiveness is only accentuated by the flush on his cheeks that is slowly getting more and more red as Youngjae scans his eyes over his face. It makes Youngjae feel bold as a smirk form on his face.  
“Your kid is great, but I heard that you’d like to marry someone like me?”  
Youngjae relishes in the way the mans whole face turns a darker shade of red. He ignores the butterflies in his stomach and the fast beating of his heart for the time being and instead introduces himself.  
“I’m Choi Youngjae. Or Prince Junseok if you prefer.”  
“Im Jaebeom. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.”


	2. Ask Me, I Can't Say No

**From Youngjae [15:27]:**

**_I’ll pick you up at 5 then?_ **

**To Youngjae [15:28]:**

**_Perfect. Can’t wait_ **

 

Jaebeom smiled to himself as he locked his phone and placed it on the coffee table. He had been looking forward to spending time with Youngjae ever since their first meeting two weeks ago. 

 

_ “Trust me the pleasure is all mine.” Jaebeom spluttered at this, not expecting Youngjae to be quite so flirtatious right off the bat. He cleared his throat awkwardly and focused his attention on his daughter, smoothing down the non-existent wrinkles on her yellow dress as an effective way of hiding his blush.  _

_ “Mr. Youngjae was jogging, he doesn’t find it boring like you. Oh maybe you could jog together!” Minji oh so helpfully suggested, which did nothing to calm down Jaebeom’s burning face.  _

_ “I’m sure that Youngjae is perfectly fine jogging on his own.” Jaebeom took a chance and glanced at Youngjae who was definitely trying to suppress a smile. When Youngjae met his eyes, the stifled slight upturn of his mouth turning into a fully fledged grin that made Jaebeom’s heart skip a beat. It reminded him of the sun, warm and bright, and caused Jaebeom to give a shy, tentative smile of his own back.  _

_ “I don’t know, maybe we should go jogging sometime. Why don’t you give me your number and we’ll see what happens then?”  _

_ Well that was smooth, Jaebeom thought as he removed his phone from his pocket to give to Youngjae and receiving his in return. Once he placed his number in Youngjae’s phone (under the simple contact name of ‘Jaebeom’) he waited patiently for Youngjae to finish and return his. When Jaebeom had his phone back, he noted how his number had been saved under ‘Prince Junseok’, to which he glared playfully at Youngjae and made a mental note to change that tp ‘Youngjae’ later.  _

_ After that, Youngjae bid both he and Minji goodbye and Jaebeom could finally allow his flushed face to cool down, until-  _

_ “Daddy, why is your face so red?”  _

 

Jaebeom was rudely startled from his daydreams by the sound of two loud knocks on the door and Minji running to open while squealing in excitement. 

“Minji! Don’t answer the door without me!” he shouted after her as he made his way off of the armchair and towards his front door. He unlocked and opened the door to see his mother standing there with a slight teasing smirk on her face.

“Grandma!” Minji yelled, running under her dad’s arm that was currently propping open the front door, to barrel into her grandmother’s arms. She picked her up, holding her in a tight embrace as she made her way into the house, completely ignoring her son, who just shook his head and closed the door before making his way into the kitchen to make them both tea. 

As the kettle boiled, he could hear Minji’s voice, probably talking his mother’s ear off about what she’s doing at school currently. He knew that his child could talk forever and ever, never tiring of the sound of her own voice, so he took his time preparing the tea. And maybe he also took his time so he could avoid his mother’s knowing gaze for a bit longer. 

 

Deciding he’d stalled enough, he made his way into his living room with two hot mugs of tea, passing one to his mother, who took it from him with a quiet thanks. He sat back down on the armchair and watched as Minji and his mother finished their conversation. Once Minji had made her way off her grandmother’s lap and onto the floor to play on her iPad, his mother, Mirae, turned to him. 

“So…” she started, trailing off and taking a sip of her tea with one eyebrow raised. Jaebeom knew she was hiding a smirk behind that mug and he cursed himself for calling her to look after Minji rather than his best friend, Jackson. 

“Who’s the lucky man?” She continued after a moment of Jaebeom looking at her in disdain. 

“Just someone I met at the park,” said Jaebeom, rather hesitant to open up to his mother about this particular subject. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Youngjae.” 

“How old is he? What does he do? Does he know you have a daughter?” Jaebeom panicked a bit at Mirae’s questioning. In the two weeks since he and Youngjae met, they had texted only to arrange a date and that was literally it.

“He looks younger than me, I don’t know what he does, and yes he knows about Minji, she was the reason we met.” 

“I see…” Jaebeom just hummed in response. 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Is that even a question? I’ve not been on a date since Minji’s mother and we both know how that turned out eventually.”    
“I know. But that was a long time ago. You’ve matured a lot since then, haven’t you?”   
“I guess so. I just don’t want neither me nor Minji to get hurt.” 

“Just take it easy, and you’ll both be fine.” 

They sat in silence after that, both sipping their drinks as they watched Minji colour on her iPad, with fondness and pure adoration in their eyes. 

“It’s 4pm. You should get ready.” And with that Jaebeom downed the remainder of his tea and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. 

 

Once in his bedroom, fresh from his shower and cleanly shaven, he had braced himself with the task of choosing what to wear and getting dressed. After much contemplation, he settled on his favourite tight black jeans and a loose button up. He applied a light layer of bb cream to even out his complexion, and smoked out his lashline with a bit of eyeliner just to add to his overall appearance. He put on his favourite cologne, one that he saved only for special occasions, and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look bad, he acknowledged that much, but he still felt as though it wasn’t good enough for a man like Youngjae. He sighed and made his way downstairs regardless. 

As he walked into the living room, Mirae gave him a quick once over before sending him back upstairs with the command to put on a necklace and some other jewellery. He trudged back into his room and put on a watch and a necklace where the pendant lay perfectly on the part of his chest that was exposed by his shirt. He was just sliding on a couple of rings when there were knocks on the door. He checked his watch quickly, noting that it was indeed 5pm and that was most likely Youngjae at the door. He felt his heart in his throat as he made his way down the stairs. 

As soon as he reached the bottom step, he heard the door open and a very cheerful voice exclaim “Hello Minji!” 

“Prince Youngjae!” Minji screeched in response and when Jaebeom turned the corner so the front door was in view, Minji had her arms wrapped around Youngjae’s legs while the latter looked down foldly at her. Jaebeom felt very giddy all of a sudden but he suppressed his urge to smile brightly in order to gently scold Minji. 

“Minji, you know you’re not supposed to open the door on your own,” he said in a disapproving tone, making Minji remove herself from Youngjae’s legs and for said man to look up at Jaebeom with a smile. 

“Sorry Daddy.” 

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again okay?” He replied as he walked to the front door to greet Youngjae properly.

“Hi, Youngjae. I won’t be a moment I just need to put my shoes on. Minji, why don’t you go back into the living room?” She nodded as she skipped back into the hallway, around the corner and out of sight. He gestured for Youngjae to step inside his home for a moment. 

“Hi. You look really nice.” Jaebeom felt a flush appear on his face as Youngjae trailed his eyes slowly up and down his body, lingering for a moment too long on his broad shoulders before meeting Jaebeom’s eyes. Jaebeom cleared his throat awkwardly.

“T-thanks. Um you do too.” He managed to mumble out before concentrating on getting his shoes on. Once they were on his feet told Youngjae to stay where he was before going into the living to say a quick goodbye to Minji and his mother. After, he made his way to Youngjae and they had almost made it of the door when he heard his mother shout “Have fun, sweetheart!”. He couldn’t help but groan out loud as he once again wished he’d tasked Jackson with babysitting. Youngjae just giggled cutely beside him as they walked to Youngjae’s car. 

 

It was only when they were seated in his car and had driven halfway down Jaebeom’s road did Jaebeom decide to speak up. 

“I’m sorry about that, my mum was a bit too excited when I told her about today.” 

“It’s fine, I thought it was cute.” 

“Where are we actually going?” 

“I thought we could go for an early-ish dinner at this cute diner I know.” 

“That sounds nice…I’m sorry we have to go out early, I have to be back by Minji’s bedtime, she can’t sleep without me saying goodnight, trust me I learnt that the hard way.” Youngjae giggles at that.

“Why? What happened?” 

“She was about 4 and it was my first time going out since she was born. I at my friend’s house and my mum was babysiting, like she is tonight, but she rang me at like 11pm because Minji just wouldn’t stop crying. So I had to go home instead of staying over at my friends. But the thing is, I felt so relieved that I didn’t have to spend the night without her that I wasn’t angry whatsoever.” 

“That’s kinda cute, you’re a good dad.” Jaebeom felt his chest fill with warmth at the compliment. Being a good dad was the one thing he prides himself in. 

“This is only the second time we’ve spoken in person though.” 

“I can still tell.” Jaebeom looked down at his hands that were resting awkwardly in his lap as he shyly muttered a thank you. 

 

The stayed in silence for the remainder of the short car journey, reaching their destination in a matter of mere minutes. It was a traditional 50s style diner, Jaebeom saw as they walked through the doors, with booths all along the back wall as well as regular tables and the classic bar type seating. It was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday evening, only a few couples, friend groups and families scattered about. They decided to sit at a booth in the back corner where it was pretty much empty. 

“This place is nice,” Jaebeom said as they we’re looking through the menu, “I never even knew it existed.”    
“My friend recommended it so I thought we could give it a try.” 

Jaebeom just hummed in acknowledgment as he didn’t quite know how to respond. He silently cursed his nerves for making him so awkward.

After a few minutes of silence, Youngjae asked if he was ready to order. He nodded in response, telling the other what he was going to order.

“Great! I’ll go up and order it now.” He watched him walk away to the bar and was finally able to fully appreciate what he was wearing; tight black trousers and a black turtleneck with a shirt on top of it. He looked good,  _ really  _ good. As he was walking he let his eyes linger on the teasing swell of his hips.  _ Fuck, Youngjae was way to attractive for his own good,  _ Jaebeom thought to himself. While he was waiting for the other to return, he pulled out his phone and decided to text his mother, unable to quieten his qualms. 

 

**To Mum [17:32]:**

**_Is everything okay? How is MInji?_ **

**From Mum [17:36]:**

**_She’s fine! Stop worrying and concentrate on Youngjae. Love you xxxxxx_ **

 

Jaebeom was just about to reply to her when his drink was suddenly placed in front of him. He jumped slightly in shock, which made Youngjae giggle (Jaebeom’s heart did totally not skip a beat or anything like that, nope not at all). 

“Sorry,” he said, still laughing slightly. 

“Ah it's okay, I was so focused on my phone.” 

“Is everything okay?” Asked Youngjae, leaning forward slightly with genuine concern painted on his face. 

“Ah yeah! Just checking on Minji, I’m always worried about her when she's out of my sight.” 

“Cute,” Youngjae mumbled under his breath, not intending for Jaebeom to hear it. However his attempt was unsuccessful, as Jaebeom had heard it loud and clear. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, not used to being called cute and them both of them smiled shyly at each other with matching blushes dusted on their cheeks. 

After that, the date continued on, both of them enjoying the other’s company and swapping stories and facts about themselves. Once they had both finished they made their way back into Youngjae’s car. 

“How much do I owe you?” Jaebeom asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“But-” 

“Nope, I asked you out, so I pay, okay?” Youngjae said as he started the drive back to Jaebeom’s house.

“Okay…” Jaebeom reluctantly agreed, still feeling slightly guilty. 

Again, they spent the rest of the journey with no words exchanged, the only noise being Youngjae’s humming along to the song playing on the radio. Jaebeom turned to look at him, admiring the slope of his nose and the furrow of his eyebrows as he concentrated on driving. He hadn’t even realised he’d been looking for a touch too long until Youngjae’s eyes met his and a smirk appeared on his lips. He said nothing, but his quick glance had Jaebeom looking away instantaneously. 

When they arrived home, Youngjae expected the other to get out rather quickly, as Jaebeom still seemed somewhat nervous around him. Instead he twisted around slightly to properly face Youngjae and said with the sweetest, most charming smile he had ever seen, “I had a lof of un tonight, thank you.” 

Youngjae smiled just as brightly in return. 

“Anytime. We should do this again.” 

“Definitely. I’ll text you?”

“Not if I text you first.”

Jaebeom huffed out a laugh at the cheesy line, scrunching up his nose in an effort not to physically cringe. 

“Never say that again,” he said with a grimace, which made Youngjae burst into laughter to which Jaebeom just had to join in. 

Once their giggles had died down and they were just looking at each other in a comfortable silence, Jaebeom grabbed Youngjae’s hand to give it a quick squeeze while muttering a soft “goodnight, Youngjae” before leaving the car and walking up to his house. Youngjae watched him go inside with a content smile on his face and then driving away once he’d seen Jaebeom walk in his house after turning back to give Youngjae a final wave. 

 

“So, how was it?” Mirae asked the second Jaebeom walked into the living room after taking off his shoes. 

“It was amazing,” he responded, choosing to ignore the knowing look gleaming in his mother’s eye. 

“Hi Daddy,” Minji said as he sat down next to her. 

“Hey sweet, did you have a good time with Grandma?”    
“Yes! We played lots of games! Did you have fun with Prince Junseok?”   
“He’s called Youngjae but yes I did have a good time.”  _ A fucking fantastic time actually _ , he thought to himself with a smile unknowingly appearing on his face at the mere mention of the other man. 

Yep, he could definitely see himself falling for Youngjae. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into a chaptered fic. I'm not sure how often it's going to be updated but I know that I'm not gonna go into too much detail like storyline wise, I guess it'll be more like a series of connected oneshots if you know what I mean. 
> 
> n e way follow my twt! @visualgyeom lets be moots nd cry over 2jae together!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/visualgyeom)   
> [Curious Cat! Ask me some qs pls!](https://curiouscat.me/visualgyeom)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Comment any prompts you have, I'm putting off my summer work so I need something to occupy me aha  
> also follow my twitter! come be friends i need more moots @visualgyeom  
> or talk to me on my curious cat! curiouscat.me/visualgyeomie


End file.
